Destined Futures
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, a Vampire. And what he doesn't know is that he is the heir to Vongola's Vampire Clan. He met Hibari Kyoya, a Pureblood at his new school. Then, everything just started going all wrong and Tsuna is caught in between everything. 1827
1. Enter: Tsunayoshi Sawada

_**Destined Futures**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Midnight Phantom Private School**_

* * *

_Full Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Age: 15 _

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Vampires_

Tsunayoshi Sawada was shifting nervously in the back seat of a limousine, not only because it was his first time in his useless 15-year old life that he was in a limousine, it was also because he was going to a new school. A school for supernatural beings, or what people would normally call, _freaks_. No, Tsuna thought, he wasn't feeling 'supernatural'-ish…was he? "But that baby…what's his name again? Re…re…Reborn! Yes! That little baby called Reborn told me that I was a…Vampire? But that cannot be true! I like to be in the sun, I like eating garlic…okay maybe not so much. And I hate the smell of blood! Don't vampires drink blood? Or do they eat humans…? HIE!! Don't tell me I'm going to eat humans! No! It's that entire baby's fault! If only I didn't go to school yesterday…"

"_Hey you, Sawada! Where's your mummy? HAHAHAHA!" a bully taunted in Tsuna's face. When the bully did not get a reply from him, he shoved Tsuna in to the nearby wall and walked away. "Oww, it hurts…" Tsuna groaned as he pushed himself up and limped towards his locker down the hallway. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past him, sending shiver down his spine. "Tsunayoshi Sawada…" a voice echoed in the empty hallway. "H-huh? Who…who said that?" Tsuna turned around, but no one was in sight. Tsuna had never been a very brave person, since young and was easily scared. "Tsuna, I'm over here." Tsuna turned to where the voice came from, only to find that a baby in black suit and black fedora with an orange strip was staring at him. "Tsuna, you have been chose by the elders, you have been gifted a strong power, you, will change, and change into a vampire…" Tsuna looked at the baby wide-eyed and mouth agape, unable to understand what the baby had told him. "W-what? Marked…strong power…vampire? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsuna gasped, shivering in fear. As if reading Tsuna's mind, the baby said, "Do not fear me, I am Reborn, head master of Midnight Phantom Private School. As I have said, you, Tsuna, will change into a Vampire." Tears were quickly filling Tsuna's eyes. "But vampires do not exist!" Reborn sighed and took out a green chameleon, stroking it gently. "Dame-Tsuna, listen to me. You must, and must, accept the fact that you were born with vampire blood. If you do not accept it and rebel the change, you will die." Tsuna was feeling light-headed, but he managed to say, "B-but I don't want to die!" _

"_You have to Tsuna, and you must trust me." Reborn lifted up his tiny hands before chanting a spell. Out of nowhere, strong wind blew against Tsuna, making his hair and clothes flap wildly. He felt a shot of unbearable pain up his right arm, before falling unconscious._

* * *

"_Oh! Tsu-kun, you're awake! Mr. Reborn here has told me everything while you were unconscious. Mama is so proud of you, Tsu-kun! You're going to become a vampire!" Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada giggled before hugging him tightly._

"_B-but mom, vampires don't exist!" Tsuna protested while trying to sit up on his bed._

"_Nana, you should tell him now…" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's bed and sat down._

"_T-tell me what?" Tsuna's lips trembled in fear._

"_Oh! You're going to a private school, Tsu-kun! Mr. Reborn told me that it is a prestigious school somewhere in Japan, which I, up until now, have not heard before." Nana squealed in delight as she snuggled into her son._

"_A-a new school?!" Tsuna gasped._

"_Yes, you'll be going there tomorrow. To Midnight Phantom Private School. There, you'll meet people of your kind, vampires, werewolves, wizards and witches. Sleep early today, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." After said what he had to say, he leaped from Tsuna's bedroom window, into the dark night outside._

"_Oyasumi, Tsu-kun, I've already packed your clothes and necessary things into your suitcase, I heard that they have a shopping centre inside the school!" Nana went out of his bedroom, and switched off the lights. Tsuna sat there, trying to process what Reborn had said. Then, he realized that there was something glowing on his hand. It was shaped as a crescent moon. "W-where did this came from?" Tsuna asked to no one in particular. He had never seen this mark glowing on his hand before, then he remembered feeling pain on his right arm before falling unconscious after meeting Reborn for the first time." Tsuna sighed. "I'm going to a new school tomorrow…I won't be able to see mom and my friends…but I don't have any friends. I had always been bullied by classmates, laughed and humiliated by them. I'm always the dame-Tsuna. They pushed all the class chores to me, Dame-Tsuna this, Dame-Tsuna that. I'm sick and tired of all this! I want to have friends! I want to laugh and eat lunch with friends! For once, I just want to be a normal student with friends…If…if I did go to the new school, will I have friends? Or will it be the same as before, dame-Tsuna?" without realizing, Tsuna was crying, crying like every other day, crying himself to sleep. "…I think, I want to go the Midnight Phantom Private School, I want to experience having a friend, someone that will be there to talk to when I'm feeling sad. Someone that will laugh with me when I'm happy. I can do it. I won't be the same old dame-Tsuna as before." For once, in many nights, it was the first time Tsuna had slept without crying to sleep._

"_Wake up, dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna opened his eyes, only to find Reborn kicking him on his head. "Oww! What was that for?" Tsuna sat up and rubbed his now sore forehead. "Your wake-up call." Reborn smirked._

"_Reborn…will I make friends when I'm there?" Tsuna whispered, hoping to hear what he wanted Reborn to say._

"_Heh, You'll see, you'll see." Reborn's smirked grew bigger, if that was even possible._

"…"

"_What are you waiting for? Your limousine is waiting for you downstairs. Get ready and we'll leave in fifteen minutes." Reborn called out to Tsuna as he walked out of his room. After having a quick shower, Tsuna changed into his blue t-shirt and white-orange jacket, with blue jeans. He went down for his breakfast, only to find Reborn eating like there was no tomorrow._

"_Ah! Tsu-kun! You came down late! Mr. Reborn just ate your breakfast away…Oh well, you'll just have to eat in your new school!" Nana said._

"_Reborn! You ate my breakfast?" as if on cue, Tsuna's stomach grumbled loudly._

"_You were taking too long…you'll have to eat in your new school. Now let's go, we're late." Reborn leaped from the dining table, onto the floor and trotted out of the house. _

"_Your suitcase is already in the car, Tsu-kun. Goodbye now, take care of yourself! Mama will miss you. Do call back home soon!" Nana went forward to hug Tsuna tightly._

"_Alright mom, I'll miss you too. I promise to call you once I reach the school and settle down." Tsuna was trying hard not to cry. He won't be seeing his mom any time soon._

"_Dame-Tsuna! Hurry up." Reborn called from an open window in the limousine. _

"_A-ah! Coming!" Tsuna scrambled into the limousine and gave his mother a last look. _I'll miss you_._

"_Alright Tsuna, once we reach there, I'll introduce you your roommate and your class schedule, et cetera." Reborn said after the limousine drove off._

"…_Okay."_

"We're here, Tsuna." Reborn's voice broke the long silence. Tsuna look outside the window and almost got a shock of his life. The school itself looked like it came out of a horror movie. Rusty school gate that creaks even a small movement was made, long wooden door with the old-fashion doorbell. Heck, it was not even a doorbell. Above the school building were gargoyles, resting upon the walls. Tsuna looked up into the sky; it was covered in dark clouds and looked like it was going to rain any moment. Feeling scared, he turned back to the limousine and saw that the school was in the middle of nowhere, only forests. As the limousine came to a stop, the door was opened by a man in dark suit. Tsuna slowly stepped out of the limousine, and onto land. Standing in front of the creepy looking wooden door, was a beautiful female with long blue hair and goggles that rested on her head, although her eyes were drawn into slits and was frowning. On her face was a red mark, located on her right cheeks. Her clothes were covered with a light-colored cloak. She stepped forward and spread open her arms. "Welcome, to Midnight Phantom Private School."

* * *

**Phew, how was that? I hope it is not that bad!** **This is my first time writing a 1827 fan fiction so I might not get the characters properly. Do comment and criticize~**

**I hope it is pretty obvious who the female at the later part of the chapter is. Well, hopefully the next chapter will feature more of the guardians, only if you guys review! ^_^v. If you want a character to appear in the next chapter, do add it into your reviews!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. First Meet

_**Destined Futures**_

_**Chapter 2: First meet**_

--

Tsuna took a deep breath, before walking towards the blue-haired lady. "You must be Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am Lal Mirch, your homeroom teacher for this year." The lady who called herself Lal Mirch said. "Lal, let's bring him inside. It's getting sunny out here." Reborn leaped onto Tsuna's shoulder and sat down. The trio walked closer to the wooden door, before swinging open and revealing a courtyard. Along the walkway were sakura trees and oak trees. It seemed nothing like the façade of the 'haunted house' school. In the middle of the courtyard was a huge waterfall with some fishes inside.

"Sawada! Stop daydreaming. I don't have all day, classes starts in an hour." Lal Mirch snapped. _"Wao, and I thought she would be a nice teacher." _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, classes start everyday at 12 PM and ends at 8 PM. Be sure to remember that." Reborn reminded Tsuna.

"O-okay." Tsuna nodded, trying to remember the details.

As the trio walked into the courtyard, leading to many hallways. "The library is on your left, classrooms are on your right corridor and male dorms are straight ahead. We'll bring you to your dorm and you will meet your room mate." Lal Mirch walked swiftly ahead, leaving Tsuna jogging after her. Somehow, Reborn had jumped off his shoulder and appeared on Lal Mirch's shoulders. As Tsuna looked around his surroundings, he noticed that there were carvings on the ceilings. Tsuna continued to observe the cravings until he banged into something hard, but soft and warm at the same time. "Oww, it hurts…" Tsuna rubbed his head as he landed on his bottoms. "Watch where you're going, herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death." A strong, deep voice snarled. Tsuna looked up, only to find out that he had banged into the most menacing (and good looking) guy he had ever seen. "HIIE!! I'm sorry!" Tsuna scampered up and bowed down profusely. "Get lost." The male glared threateningly at Tsuna. "Y-Yes sir!" Tsuna ran away as fast as his wimpy legs could carry him. He found Lal Mirch and Reborn waiting for him in front of a huge wooden door that labeled "Male Dorm". Lal Mirch waited impatiently while tapping her feet, until Tsuna was at the door, panting. She barged into the dorm without knocking.

"Listen up, you imbeciles! This useless looking boy here will be living in this dorm for the next four years. Be nice to him, you understand?" Lal Mirch shouted, glaring at every one in the room.

"Oh! You must be Tsuna! I am Yamamoto Takeshi, your new room mate." Tsuna turned to where the voice was from. Standing up was a tall teenage boy, around his age, with short black spiky hair and a muscular body. He had beautiful chocolate tinted eyes. "A-ah! Takeshi-san! Nice to meet you. Please take care of me from now on!" Tsuna bowed down. "Maa Maa, Yamamoto is fine!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Okay, enough crap. From here onwards, Yamamoto will be your room mate and ask him if you have any question. I will see you in class later." Lal Mirch left the room with Reborn still on her shoulders.

"Tsuna! We will be best friends from now on!" Yamamoto jogged up to Tsuna and held out his hand. "Yes!" Tsuna looked up to the tall boy and felt his vision getting clouded by his tears.

"_No! I mustn't cry in front of Yamamoto. If not, he'll think that I'm a wimp and will not be my friend anymore!" _Tsuna tried to keep his tears of happiness from dripping. He held out his right arm to shake hand. "Oh! Tsuna! Look, your mark! It's glowing!" Yamamoto's voice broke his chains of thoughts. He heard murmurs and muttering behind his newly-made friend. "That is so cool!" Yamamoto ginned widened. "A-ah! It had been glowing since yesterday night." Tsuna was clearly embarrassed, not only that it was his first time being called 'cool' but also, he was attracting attention from others. "Oh wow, I heard that only adult vampires have their marks glow!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "R-really…? I'm not really sure how this 'You-are-marked-so-you-will-turn-into-a-vampire" thing works…" Tsuna told Yamamoto the truth. He really did know nothing about this vampire business "Nah, it's okay. When I first came here, I knew nothing about vampire too. Well, the school do provide Vampire lessons…" Yamamoto said while tapping his chin.

"Well, let me bring you to our room. Class will start soon." Yamamoto suggested. He led Tsuna up the spiral staircase at the side of the 'living room'. Yamamoto stopped in front a room that labeled, "80 & 27". "Oh, you see these numbers on our door?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded, waiting for Yamamoto to continue. "From now on, these numbers represents you. Like, your locker number is 27, table number 27 and so on." Tsuna nodded again. "This, will be our room for the next four years, unless Mr. Reborn changes the rooming arrangement." Yamamoto gave Tsuna one of his famous thumbs-up sign. The door opened to reveal a typical room with two beds abreast to each other. There was also a zebra colored carpet covering most of the floor. Many pictures of famous baseball players were hung on to one side of the wall and trophies on a glass shelve. "Yamamoto, do you play baseball?" Tsuna asked in curiosity.

"Oh, of course I do. I'm the best player in this school!" Yamamoto smiled proudly. He walked towards the bed on the left and said, "Tsuna, this would be your bed, unless you want to switch?"

"N-no! It's fine." Tsuna held up his hands to stop Yamamoto.

"Ha ha! Alright, let's get to class now. We don't want you to be late on the first day of school, do we?" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's chestnut colored hair and left the room.

"W-wait! Don't we need to bring books or studying materials?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Nah, they're provided in class, unless you want to bring it back to study for tests." Yamamoto answered, shrugging his shoulders casually.

-x-

"All right class! Quiet down! Today we have a new vampire classmate. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now get a seat beside Yamamoto." Lal Mirch snapped impatiently. Tsuna scampered towards his seat beside Yamamoto, which was located at the back row of the classroom. Upon reaching his table, Tsuna noticed that his number was imprinted on the top-right corner of his desk. He also found that the books he needed for that lesson were neatly placed on his table. It seemed that the lesson he had now was Vampire class for Year 1.

"Since we have a new student here with us, let's have a re-cap on what we have learnt so far." Lal Mirch said, her eyes scanning the students as if she was looking for a prey. "Yousuke! Let's hear what you have to say." The said student stood up, his crimson red hair glinted under the afternoon sun. "U-uh…" he stuttered. "Start with the basic belief of humans!" Lal Mirch prompted. "Humans believe that Vampires cannot stay under the sun or they will turn into dust, and that vampires are scared of garlic. They also think that Vampires will die if a wooden stake goes through a vampire's heart. All of those beliefs are not true. Although, any life form has a stake driven through their heart will die. Vampire can be under direct sunlight as long as they want, although if it is too warm, they will get sunburn more easily than humans." The said student finished his statement and sat down.

"Next, Yamamoto!" Lal Mirch snapped. "All right! Uh, there are many ranks in the Vampire society; the highest rank would be 'Pureblood', followed by 'Aristocrat' and 'Noble'. Lastly would just be 'Vampire'. If you are born form a Pureblood parents, you would straight away be categorized under Pureblood. If one of your parents is a Pureblood or that you have brought fame, power and money to your family name, you will be categorized under Aristocrat, it is the same for 'Noble' except that you are less powerful then Aristocrat. Vampire would mean that you are just a normal or citizen vampire. Although, if you are in this class, your rank would be either 'Noble', Aristocrat or Pureblood." Yamamoto sat down after saying his 'speech'. Tsuna had learnt a lot from just this class.

"Yes, in Midnight Phantom Private School, there are only two Pureblood, excluding the teachers and staff here." Lal Mirch interrupted. Before she could go farther into details, the school bell rang. "All right, that's it for today's lesson. Go to your other lessons now." Lal Mirch ordered, taking her books before leaving the class. "Come on, Tsuna. Mr. Reborn told me that he had fitted your class schedule according to mine, so we'll have all the lessons together!" Yamamoto turned towards Tsuna. As they left the classroom towards the next one, Tsuna saw a group of students crowding around another. "What's going on?" He asked Yamamoto. "Maa, the Varia are doing it again. It's the third time in two days!" Yamamoto said grimly. "What do you mean by that? They're bullying the student, aren't they?" Tsuna demanded. "Aa..." Yamamoto nodded. Tsuna could not believe it! How could the people watch a student being bullied and not help them? He was a victim before, so he knew how the person was feeling. He had to stop the bullies before the victim could get hurt!

"H-hey! You guys over there! W-What do you think you are doing?!" Tsuna tried to compose himself and to stay tough. "Tsuna! Don't do it, or else they would bully you too!" Yamamoto whispered. "Oh? What do we have here?" One of the bully turned around to face Tsuna. "W-who are you?" Tsuna demanded. "Who am I? I am Xanxus! If your brain is too small to understand what I am talking about, I am the leader of Varia" The said leader spat.

Tsuna was scared. That man look twice as big and tall as him. He would stand no chance of not cowering before the said man. _"No! I must help the poor student!"_ Tsuna thought determinedly. "L-Let that student go!" Tsuna took another step towards the man and stared right into his eyes. "VOI. Who do you think you are?" Tsuna turned away to see a man with long white hair and sharp squinted eyes. "T-Tsu-Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna stood up straight. "Hn? So you're the one that the old man was talking about." Xanxus commented. "Tsk, let's go. I'm getting bored." With that said, Xanxus turned on his heels and stalked away, a few seconds later, his group followed suit.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked in concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…just scared." Tsuna replied. He suddenly remembered that there was still many people staring at him. Embarrassed, he turned and found a little boy lying on the floor. Tsuna ran towards the said boy, checking for any injuries. "A-are you all right?" Tsuna asked as he surveyed the boy. "Yes. Thank you for saving my life! My name is Fuuta." The boy said, looking behind Tsuna. Tsuna turned and saw Yamamoto. "Ah! Takeshi-nii!" Fuuta flunked himself onto Yamamoto. "Hey Fuuta, are you all right?" Yamamoto stroked his soft brown hair slowly. "Aa!" Fuuta nodded happily. "You two know each other?" Tsuna asked, smiling at the young boy. "Aa, I was his neighbor before I was marked. Fuuta came here after a few months. Mr. Reborn told me that he had a special gift of ranking." Yamamoto told Tsuna what he knew. _"Fuuta's family must be very sad. At such a young age and he must leave his family…" _Tsuna thought.

"Why are the three of you not in class?" A loud but familiar voice boomed behind the trio. The three of them turned. "A-ah! It's you!" Tsuna pointed to the teenager. "Didn't your mother taught you that it is rude to point at people, herbivore?" the teenager asked. He was the person that Tsuna banged into that morning. "S-sorry." Tsuna looked down. "Answer my question! Why are the three of you not in class?" he asked, yet again. "Hibari-senpai, the Varia was cornering Fuuta just now. Tsuna merely asked them to let Fuuta go. After the commotion, we were just leaving for class when you came…" Yamamoto said, grinning. "Hn, this would be your warning for getting to class late. Do it again, and you will have detention after school." Hibari grunted and stalked away. "W-who was that? He's scary…" Tsuna asked, hiding behind Yamamoto. "Ah, that' our school's head of disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya-senpai. He's scary, isn't he?" Yamamoto asked. "Aa…let's get to class. I don't want detention for the first day of school…" Tsuna said and Yamamoto chuckled. They bid Fuuta goodbye before walking briskly to class. "Hey, what year is Hibari-senpai in? I do not want to see him in school, if possible. He scares me!" Tsuna asked jokingly. "Ah, I know what you mean! He's in Year 2, by the way." Yamamoto replied, laughing a little. He slid the door open before bowing the teacher. "Ah, you must be Sawada-kun! Take a seat beside Kyoko-san. Kyoko-san, please raise your hand to let Sawada-kun know who and where you are sitting." The teacher said. Slowly, an orange-hair girl raised up her hand. She had big, glittery brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. Tsuna was stunned. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his 15 years of useless life before. _"Well, it might not be such a bad idea coming to this school, after all. I have a friend now, and I get to sit beside a beautiful girl in history class." _Tsuna thought, before slipping into his seat and smiled at the said girl.

-x-

**A/N: Hehe, since it's my birthday today, I decided to post this chapter! Oh wow, I finally finished chapter 2 in like, so many months! Oh well, I'm back now! Any way, just to tell you guys, my dear readers, I did not read/watch Twilight, and is not a fan of Twilight. No offence, though. But I do read other vampire stories :D Thanks Rocky (Roxanne), aka Kanaki MiKu for the ranking of the vampire society! (Some of it are from Vampire Knight, if you've noticed.) Read and review! Comments and criticizes are greatly welcomed! I'm sure all readers would like to see a nice Fanfic, don't you? No flaming though, flames would be use to bake cookies for you guys who reviewed! PLEASE READ BELOW!! I think that Yamamoto is a little OOC though.**

**IMPORTANT! : Regarding all my stories.**

**Should I give mass updates? Like, every 1 month, I would update 1 chapter of all my stories (except the hiatus ones) **

**-x OR x-**

**Give normal updates? Like, depends on which story I feel like updating and I update 1 chapter only. **

**Please tell me which one you guys choose? I will try to put up a Poll in my profile!**


End file.
